fortressofglassfandomcom-20200214-history
Order of Vigilance
'There must always be another to take up arms against the darkness. That is the core of true family beyond kin and the unifying link that will bring day to night and allow the fallen to rest.' - Oracle Estelle Glory Origins & History The members of the Order of Vigilance are warriors, rogues or mages whose aim is to preserve liberty. We have been present in Kirkwall since the slave revolt in Andraste's time till Knight-Commander Meredith named a Viscount under her own control. The Chantry and the templars under Knight-Commander Meredith have become increasingly hostile in the past years, alleging illegal protection of mages and suspicious opinions commensurate with heresy. Those tensions have historical origins in the stand taken by the Order of Vigilance against numerous Exalted Marches: when the Dales were destroyed, during the age of Glory and when the human populations subscribing to the Qun were eradicated in Antiva and Rivain, during the age of Storm. The Charta of the Order of Vigilance goes back to the period after the First Blight, when Andraste and Maferath led the Alemanni tribes across the Waking Sea to attack the Tevinter Imperium. Andraste is therein described as a very powerful mage healer, not as a religious prophet. The Charta recognizes the mages' authority to be free and to govern. Any religion or creed is held as being due respect, with no right to anyone to intervene in matters of personal beliefs. All races are held to be equal, men, elves, dwarves. The population of the Free Marches, and specifically the inhabitants of Kirkwall, Stakhaven and Cumberland, accords us a great reverence. We are linked to the birth of Kirkwall as a free city, nine hundred years ago; after the slave revolt, the three magisters and their legions sent to reconquer Kirkwall were crushed by our Order. During the first eight years of the Fourth Blight, when all Grey Wardens were called to the Anderfelds to restore a desperate situation, we protected the Free Marches. Until the creation of the City Guards, we acted in that role in Kirkwall. Hierarchy Vigilance - Spirit of Freedom Oracle (A lone woman who relays the message of the Vigilance) Hand of Justice (4 individuals who advise and guard the Oracle) Freedom Overseer (Keeps tracks of news and records) Vigilant Commander (Commands the many armies of Vigilant Warriors) Warriors of Vigilance (Freedom's foot-soldiers) Rituals/Special Rules To preserve liberty means to help all fugitives, refugees and asylum seekers and to find places for them in which they can live and work. Liberty means equality of all races and creeds. Enemies The Vigilance Order relentlessly combats the Tevinter slavers who conduct raids to capture elfs, mages and children throughout Thedas. The accomplishment of this duty makes us invaluable to peace-loving citizens. Fighting the injustice between Mages and Templars, the Order of Vigilance undermines the authority of the Chantry to help bring freedom to captured mages. Although the Vigilance Order cannot locate and destroy every phylactery made to locate captured mages. Category:Custom Content Category:Order of Vigilance